As water demands continue to rise, it is clear that efforts at water conservation need to be implemented because the water supply is static and/or diminishing. One of the problems is that the annual supply of drinking water is mostly out of the control of humans, because it comes from rainfall or snowpack runoff.
Additionally, because water is a part of every family's monthly expense, saving water is desirable in order to save money on water bills. Showering amounts to a significant source of indoor water usage. For facilities that have multiple showers, such as, hotels and motels, un-moderated shower use can add up to a significant expense.
Currently, there are numerous products, control valves, and other types of systems on the market to reduce water usage in the shower by restricting the flow of water. However, with many of these systems people notice immediately that the water flow is undesirably low, and they do not appreciate the noticeably poor water pressure. Showers that utilize fixed, restricted water flows are often seen as less comfortable and desirable.
Most water flow restricting devices are not connected or part of a larger computer controlled system, complete with intricate algorithms, which can optimize water conservation. Instead they merely provide sensor readings of the instant water consumption (1 gpm, 2 gpm, etc.).
Therefore, based on the foregoing, there is a need for a device, system, and/or method in which the amount of water used in a shower is decreased while a showering individual does not notice that less water is being used and water usage is able to be monitored. The devices may have interconnectivity with computer based systems in order to apply dynamic water usage changes in real-time, depending on the current usage.